


"Now, do the pose thing!"

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: But she's enjoying way too much, Crossdressing, Cutesy, F/M, Fanart, He's absolutely mad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which the Freedert wig resurfaces and Risa thinks of something crazy.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"Now, do the pose thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a friend's FB fanpage! Really enjoy hanging around there.

# “Now, do the pose thing!”

“NO WAY!”

“Pretty pleeeeeaaassse?”

“Harada–”

“Please, Hiwatari-kun? For me?”

“ … ”

“Haaaaah~ ♡ so cuuute!”

“This is the LAST time, you hear me?!”

“Hmm~ (｡＾▽＾ ｡)♡” *she’s not listening*

—

  * She somehow convinced him to wear the Freedert wig.
  * He didn’t go down without a fight. 
  * Went down anyway.
  * ( ~~it’s that pout again. or the smile. he’s weak either way)~~



—


End file.
